So the perfect day
by Reader101w
Summary: Sometimes you have that perfect day when you are completely in the flow, this is one of those days for Kim and Ron.


This story is dedicated to my 2nd year anniversary on the site, I hope you like it.

Sometimes you have that perfect day when you are completely in the 'flow', this is one of those days for Kim and Ron.

******Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading my story and picking out the mistakes.

* * *

Kim woke up a second before her alarm clock rang and managed to shut it off before it could start its annoying beeping.

The redhead smiled as she got up; today felt like a great day.

She walked to her bathroom to clean up and brush her hair back into her usual style. Halfway through the process, Kim heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. She quickly put her hand under the tap and sprayed a stream of water at the door as it opened. Jim and Tim got the full payload as they were about to barge in and take some incriminating pictures of their sister with a bed-head. The boys stared surprised at Kim while water dripped from their faces and from the camera Jim had been holding.

"Serves you tweebs right for trying to take more pictures," Kim said, smirking at her brothers' astonished looks before she closed the door again in their still dripping faces.

"How did she know we were there?" Jim wondered out loud as he shook some water from their now ruined camera.

"I don't know," Tim muttered, rubbing the water out of his eyes, "But she didn't have to break the camera though."

* * *

Shortly after, Kim walked downstairs and opened the door the moment Ron stepped in.

Ron and Kim locked lips for a moment. After they pulled apart, Ron smiled. "Good morning on this bon-diggity day!"

"You've noticed it too?" Kim replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah, nothing can ruin this day."

"Kids, Breakfast!" Kim's mother called out. Moments later the teens were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Booyah, pancakes," Ron cheered, "my favourite."

"Not that you haven't had any before today," Kim teased, "syrup lips."

"Kimbo likes the syrup lips," Ron countered, grinning deviously as he put an extra dose of syrup on his pancakes, "Better make sure to have enough of that then."

Kim wanted to make a playful comment but a stern look from her father made her think again, so instead she settled on giving Ron looks that hinted at more fun on the way to school.

* * *

Rather than taking the Sloth, the teens walked to school; they had more than enough time left and Kim was fully intending on making sure Ron had no syrup left on his lips by the time they arrived at Middleton High.

When they entered the school grounds, Kim and Ron settled with walking with their arms around each other's waist.

"If it isn't the loser squad," Bonnie sneered as she walked out of the parking lot and stepped in front of Kim and Ron, "Car broke down again?"

"Hey Bonnie," Kim said happily; her rival's presence couldn't even put a dent in her good mood. "My car is fine, we just decided on walking."

The teens broke apart just before the brunette and passed her each on a side, behind Bonnie they locked arms again and continued as if nothing had happened, thoroughly annoying the brunette with their action.

Bonnie spun around. "What? You can't even come up with any decent comment? You're losing your touch K, must be because you've been hanging around that loser for too long."

The couple stopped and turned halfway around. "BonBon," Ron said with a gentle smile, "we would love to stay and exchange pleasantries, but the bell is about to ring and we have some major PDA rule breakage to do."

"I…You…You can't…this-this is…" Bonnie stammered outraged, but then she saw that Kim and Ron had already walked into the school. She also noticed a lot of snickering going on around her. Bonnie looked around and the snickering stopped immediately, though many students suddenly had interest in the oddest things; dust, a butterfly, a piece of paper…

Grumbling, the brunette stormed into the school building.

"PDA rule breakage?" Kim chuckled, "When did you come up with that?"

"The Ronster can improvise," Ron grinned. then he noticed Kim had stopped, "Something wrong KP?"

Kim looked at her boyfriend with a sly smile. "We couldn't lie to Bonnie, now could we?" she asked in a husky voice.

Mr. Barkin was sitting in his office when his sixth sense for rules being broken went off like crazy.

"_Hallway…lockers near the trophy cabinet…Possible and Stoppable."_

The large vice principal walked full speed - he refused to call it running - to that particular part of the hallway, but when he arrived Kim and Ron were standing just far enough apart as the rules specified. Though the enormous grin on their faces told Mr. Barkin that his sixth sense had been working perfectly as ever. Unfortunately he lacked proof now.

"I'm keeping an eye on you two," Mr. Barkin growled menacingly, but it didn't seem to deter the couple at all.

* * *

The school day flew by and Mr. Barkin had two more failed attempts at catching Kim and Ron in the act of breaking a PDA rule.

"No cheerleading practice and no football practice," Kim said, "we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Got any plans?" Ron asked.

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

Kim smirked. "How about freak fighting?" She answered the call. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"You two look happy," Wade commented, "what's the occasion? Anyway, Drakken is at it again; he had Shego steal a new type of power cell prototype and I'm guessing he's going to use it for some kind of super laser."

"So it's same old, same old?" Ron grinned.

"Got transportation or should we take the Sloth?" Kim asked.

In answer to Kim's question a Global Justice jet settled down on the road next to the teens.

"I bet you two kisses that the pilot is Will Du," Ron said.

Kim laughed. "Who would be the loser in that bet?"

"Will," Ron grinned, "he hates it when we do that."

The teens climbed in the jet and were greeted by GJ's number one agent.

"I guess you won," Kim grinned, "you want your payment now or do you want to save some for later?"

The couple settled in the back seat and Will Du groaned when moments later there were giggling and kissing sounds coming from there. "Could you be a little more attentive? We're facing a super villain here."

"I thought we were up against Drakken," Ron said, earning him more laughter from Kim.

Will sighed and gave up. The rest of the trip went in relative silence; most of the sounds coming from Kim and Ron giggling and fooling around. Fortunately for Will Du the trip wasn't long.

When they neared Drakken's usual lair on the mountaintop, Will addressed the teens, "I can't land on or near the lair. We have to get to the foot of the mountain and enter the lair on the ground level or climb up on the outside."

"You park the jet and head up then," Kim said as she opened the side door of the jet, "We'll jump and parachute down to the top level directly."

"No, that's too dangerous, we have to…" Will began, but the teens had already jumped.

Growling, Will landed the jet and started climbing up the mountain.

* * *

"With this power cell you stole for me, I will power up my super laser," Drakken ranted as he finished the last touch on his newest invention, "and then…"

"And then comes Kimmie and foils your plan." Shego didn't even look up from the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Way to give away the plot."

Both villains spun around to see Kim and Ron standing in the main room.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken yelled surprised.

"And he is still surprised," Ron said as if talking to an audience, "ladies and gentleman… Dr. Drakken."

"NJJAAGH, Shego!"

"On it," Shego got up and faced the teens, "I see you're still wearing your new outfit princess. Didn't you know that green is the new purple."

"And it suits you wonderfully today," Kim said.

"Why thank you… Say what?" Shego watched Kim suspiciously, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Kim shrugged, "decided to try out the 'nice' approach today."

"So you are in fact wearing purple as well?" Ron asked confused, "does that even match your skin color?"

"Stop trying to confuse me," Shego snapped. She lit her hands and charged at Kim.

A split second before Shego hit, Kim dodged and Ron's fist waited. Unable to stop her forward movement, Shego was forced to take the punch.

"Working together now?" Shego growled and this time she attacked Ron. Ron rolled backwards and Kim swooped in from the side and tackled Shego. The villainess stumbled backwards and tripped over Ron's feet.

Kim and Ron stepped together again. "You seem a bit slow today," Kim said with mock concern, "doesn't your suit fit well, maybe?"

"RHAAAH!" Shego jumped to her feet and attacked the teens again; this time Kim actually put up resistance and grabbed Shego's wrists while Ron spun away. For a moment Shego thought she was getting the upper hand when she felt Ron grab her shoulders and pull her in a full nelson.

Shego thrashed and kicked around, trying to get free but Ron held on. Meanwhile Kim pulled a long piece of super tape from the backpack and twisted it around Shego's feet, then signalled Ron to pull Shego's arms further backwards and she attached a set of power absorbing handcuffs to Shego's wrists.

Ron let go the moment the cuffs attached and the green skinned villainess fell to the ground. Enraged, Shego powered up her hands and was rewarded with a mean shock.

"The power cuffs use your own glow against you," Kim explained with a grin, "If you lay still, you harm yourself the least."

Seeing that Shego was put out of the equation, Drakken called his henchmen to action.

The bulky red-clad men ran towards the teens, but they didn't stand a chance.

Kim and Ron kept on walking straight at Drakken, hardly losing any speed during the henchmen attacks and never even losing their confident smile. Moments later, the couple arrived at the platform on which Drakken was standing; all the henchmen were lying on the ground in various states of pain and unconsciousness.

"NOOO!" Drakken whined as Kim chained him to the railing of the platform with a normal set of handcuffs and Ron pulled the power cell from the laser.

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Busy day," Kim chuckled, "what's up Wade?"

"Sorry to bother you once more, but Monkey Fist is at it again," Wade said, "apparently he has gotten hold of a new weapon that is supposed to make him unbeatable."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Again with that? Not really original, is he? Got us transportation?"

"I'm afraid you have to take the GJ jet again," Wade said.

"Why don't we take Drakken's hovercraft," Ron suggested, "It's fast enough."

"You can't steal my hover jet," Drakken cried.

"You're right," Ron said thoughtfully, "we are actually only allowed to break all your stuff."

"Don't worry," Kim patted the blue villain on his head, "we'll make sure to wreck it before the day is over."

At that moment the door to the main room opened and Will Du stumbled in, gasping for air after climbing the mountain. He looked around in surprise when he saw Shego thrashing around like a fish out of the water and all the henchmen down for the count.

"Hey Will, glad you could make it," Kim said as she jumped into the hover jet when Ron flew it by, "Could you clean up the mess? The power cell is over there, just out of Drakken's reach."

Will watched the teens fly out of the lair. Growling, he then picked up the power cell that Drakken was desperately reaching out for and called for assistance in cleaning up after the teens.

* * *

"How long until we reach Monkey Fist?" Kim asked.

"At our current speed, less then an hour," Ron said, "this hover jet is really fast."

"Does this thing have autopilot?" Kim asked as she moved closer to Ron.

"I guess, why…oh…"

Monkey Fist had just finished his tea time, something he still had trouble forcing onto his monkey minions when he noticed Kim and Ron about to steal his newly acquired artifact.

"Kim Possible and the imposter…why are you smiling?"

"Sorry," Kim said, "can't seem to stop it."

"Me neither," Ron grinned, "Oh well, just bringing this back to the museum."

"Oh no, you're not," the self-proclaimed monkey master growled, "Monkey ninjas attack."

"Belay that order," Ron said, and to Monkey Fist's surprise the monkeys stopped and looked back and forth between Ron and him.

"I said attack!"

"Let's review here for a moment, shall we?" Ron said calmly, looking at the monkey ninjas. "Would you rather take his orders and be forced to drink tea everyday and fight and be beaten? Or do you prefer running around in the wild, doing whatever you want to do?"

The monkeys all turned towards Monkey Fist with an angry look on their face. The monkey master took a few steps back. "Now there, don't listen to him… I trained you, I treated you well…" then the monkeys jumped him.

"Well, I guess that's also a way to defeat him," Kim said as she joined Ron in watching the monkeys attack their master.

It didn't take long for the monkeys to defeat Monkey Fist and tie him to a pillar. Then they handed the artifact, a small stone carving of a sword, to Ron.

"So what does it do?" Ron wondered as he looked over the carving, "And what are you looking at?" he asked when he noticed the monkey ninjas were all looking at him.

"I guess they want to be set free in the wild," Kim suggested.

"Then let's do that," Ron stated.

"Next time we promise something, remind me of the room we have," Kim smirked as she, Ron and two dozen monkeys shared the hover jet.

"I didn't know there were more monkeys in the back," Ron apologised, "besides, we're almost there."

About fifteen minutes later the hover jet landed in an open spot in the rain-forest and the monkey ninjas were let out. They tossed away their ninja garb and ran off into the forest.

"It's like we're having a jumbo jet all to ourselves," Kim said, relishing the room they now had, "and to think the hover jet looked small on the way to Monkey Fist."

"Two dozen monkeys sure does put things in perspective, huh?" Ron smirked.

"And they leave a smell too," Kim grimaced, "I could so go for a shower right now."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Tell me you just want to congratulate us on a mission well done," Kim smirked as she answered the Kimmunicator.

"Congratulations on a mission well done," Wade grinned back, "the authorities have picked up Monkey Fist and moved him to a high security prison. He kept ranting on about his monkey ninjas being stolen though."

"We decided to give the little guys a bit of vacation," Ron said, "So what's the real mission?"

"I hope you're still up for one," Wade said, "but Duff Killigan is on his way to a golf course not far from your position, from what I've gathered he's going to strike there hard; apparently they had insulted him by removing his scores from the top score list."

"And you know this how?" Kim asked.

Wade shrugged, "He left a note on his door, I happened to spot it when I did surveillance past all the super villains."

"I don't know…" Kim said reluctantly.

"We could take a shower at the golf club," Ron pointed out, "and I'm sure they will let us borrow some clothes so ours can be washed."

"Yeah, golf clothes… not that fancy," Kim made a face, "oh well, let's do it."

"Alright," Wade told, "you should arrive a few minutes before Duff does."

Duff Killigan landed his blimp on the golf course parking area and walked to the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir," the attendant said, "this is members only."

"I am Duff Killigan," the Scotsman announced, "and ye forgot to revoke my membership after I was banned from every golf course."

The attendant checked Duff's membership card and verified that the two-year ban had indeed passed. "Very well sir, you can enter…I would suggest you shower before you enter the course though."

"How dare ya," Duff growled, raising his arms to attack the attendant, "…Aye, I could use a shower I think."

Killigan smelled the air when he entered the locker rooms. "It smells like Monkey Fist…"

"Dude, I'm working on it," a voice called out from the showers, "the smell won't come off so easy though."

"Stoppable?" Duff asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Ron stepped out of the showers with a towel around his waist. "Taking a shower," he replied, then grimaced as he smelled the Scotsman, "You should try it sometime."

"I know lad," Killigan growled, "why do you think I am here?"

"To take revenge on the golf club?" Ron asked confused.

"Aye…No, I meant here; in the showers," Duff looked suspiciously at Ron, "And why are you here?"

"Same reason…the smell I mean," Ron explained, "had a run-in with Monkey Fist."

"Ah see," Duff Killigan said, understanding.

"Oh, and we also want to stop you from your revenge," Ron added hastily.

"Ah can't let that happen lad," Duff said, "and where is the lassie?"

"KP? Duh, on the ladies side," Ron pointed out, "how about we settle this with a game instead?"

"Ya mean golf?"

"Or that, sure, why not?"

Kim walked out of the locker rooms, freshly showered and in golf clothes, when she met up with Ron.

"I've got good news and some bad news," Ron said, a strange expression on his face.

"Okay, spill," Kim said, frowning.

"The good news is I have talked Duff out of taking revenge on the golf club." Seeing Kim's frown deepen, Ron quickly added, "The bad news is we have to take him on in a round of golf."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kim smirked.

"Oh, and we have to win."

"Okay, that does sound bad."

"Are ya ready?" Duff grinned as he entered the golf course.

At that moment, some commotion at the entrance caught their attention; to their surprise, Agent Du ran towards Duff with his stop-watch aimed at the Scotsman when he was jumped by two of the golf course attendees.

"Not without golf clothes you're not," they dragged Will back into the building while Kim and Ron collapsed on the ground in laughter.

"What's his problem?" Duff asked.

"Maybe he wants to play as well," Kim chuckled as she got up again.

Shortly after, a very annoyed Will Du stood in uncomfortable golf clothes on the course; playing along with Kim, Ron and Killigan was the only way for him to get close to the mad golfer.

"Could you explain the rules one more time?" Ron asked.

"Ya just hit the ball and get it as close as possible to the hole," Duff growled, "just like mini golf."

"Okay…" Ron swung and hit; the ball shot through the air and landed not two inches from the hole, "and now?"

"…Now you get the ball in the hole…" Killigan stammered.

"Could have told me that before," Ron said in mock annoyance.

Kim also managed to get the ball on the green, as did Duff; only just barely. Will hit a tree and got the ball a mere fifty yards.

Kim and Ron both put the ball in the cup on the second hit, earning them each birdie, Duff just overshot and hit on the third try, putting him even. Will struggled on and finally finished with a triple bogey.

"I'm starting to like this game," Ron said, "how about you KP?"

"It's fun," Kim shrugged, "So Will, how did you get here so fast? I thought you were still working on putting Drakken in prison?"

"For your information, I did put Drakken and Shego in prison," Will growled, "and I was about to put Duff Killigan in when you interrupted."

"Not to mention those bouncers," Ron said, earning him another angry look from Will.

The rest of the round went on pretty much the same; Kim and Ron kept shooting par or just under par and they kept rewarding each other with a kiss for a good shot, spurring them even more on. Duff Killigan didn't do bad himself either; he too kept his average under par. Will Du on the other hand scored so badly that even with the largest handicap he lagged far behind the rest.

"Dude, I thought you did sports at GJ as well," Ron said when they arrived at the eighteenth hole.

"I did," Will snapped, "I just didn't play golf much."

"No kidding, so what did you do?" Ron inquired, "Football? Soccer? Lacrosse?"

"No," Will growled, "give it a rest."

"Come on," Ron begged, "tell me."

"I know," Kim told with a devious grin, "Chess."

"That's not even a sport," Ron exclaimed, "That's just sitting in front of a board doing nothing."

"They do move the pieces," Kim smirked, "you just have to stay there for half an hour before it happens."

"Chess is a very straining, intellectual…oh never mind," Will tossed his club on the ground.

"Why stop now? We only have one hole to go."

"Yeah, and if you don't go more than two over par, you can actually stay beneath two hundred."

Eventually the game ended with Kim and Ron even at 63 and Duff 65. Will did not reach his goal and ended with 203.

"Aye, ah admit you won," Duff said, "but ah still want me revenge." The Scotsman threw down a dozen golf balls from a special pocket and started smashing them to the golf club.

Nothing happened.

Grinning at Duff's surprised expression Kim explained to him that they had switched his exploding golf balls over an hour ago with regular ones.

Doing honor to the 'mad' part, the mad golfer charged at Kim with a golf club in each hand, but before he reached her he felt something sweep over his head. Duff skidded to halt and looked back; when he had passed Ron the towheaded teen had swooped off his hat and was now twirling the round beret on his index finger.

"My hat!" Duff cried and he ran towards Ron to retrieve it, "That's a family heirloom."

Ron threw the beret to Kim, who started running away with it, laughing as she did.

Ron and Kim kept throwing the hat over to each other while Killigan did his best to get it back, but to no avail.

Eventually the teens grew tired of the game, "Okay, you can have the hat back if you promise to give up taking revenge on the golf club."

"Wait!" Will Du called out, "We can't believe him on his word."

"Oh we can," Kim smirked, "if he doesn't cooperate, we'll come visit him."

"And we still have a bagful of exploding golf balls," Ron said.

"Aye," Duff gasped, "ah give up, I will go back to me castle if you give me back me hat."

"See, that wasn't too hard," Kim smiled as she returned the hat to the golfer.

"Wait, he is still under arrest," Will said as Duff ran off.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Ron mentioned.

"Yeah, we just played a round of golf," Kim added with a grin.

"Oh, by the way, could you give us a ride home?" Both teens shared a good snicker as Will ran off.

"Well, guess it's the hover jet again," Ron chuckled.

"How far is it to home?" Kim asked with a sly smile. "It's at least an hour, don't you think?"

"Booyah!"

* * *

Shortly after arriving home, Kim crashed on her bed, a gigantic smile still on her face; today had been a long, but terrific day.

When she and Ron had returned to Middleton, they had been true to their word to Drakken and let the hover jet fly off alone with the exploding golf balls still on board. The hovercraft exploded in an empty area just outside the city limits. Of course they had also made a video of the ordeal.

Kim chuckled; Drakken was surely going to be cranky about this stunt.

The day couldn't have gone better; they had had lots of fun, the villains didn't even stand a chance and their together time had been badical.

"_Today had indeed been great_," Kim thought as she smiled and let sleep take over, waiting for what tomorrow had in store for her.

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this little piece, I sure did writing it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
